Dominance
by A Dirty Little Secret
Summary: Sharpay Evans. She doesn’t ask, she doesn’t beg, she just takes. She is not weak, she is not passive, and she is not submissive. There is, however, a single exception.


**Dominance**

Dominance is defined by Webster's dictionary as the state of being commanding, controlling, and prevailing over all others, and Sharpay Evans likes to think that if the dictionary contained examples, her name would be printed right below the definition, a professional headshot right beside it. Sharpay Evans is second best to nobody. Mother and Father know this. Their little princess knows that she wants and knows just how to get it. She needs fabulous and is not going to stop until it is hers. She doesn't ask, she doesn't beg, she just takes. Ryan knows this. When they dance, she always leads. She always plans the dancing, she always choreographs the moves.

She is not weak, she is not passive, and she is not submissive.

There is, however, a single exception.

-

-

"Get out of my room, Ryan," she snaps, glancing down at her nails. His eyes narrow at her and he crosses his arms after cocking the hat on his head to the side. He takes another daring step into her room.

"I don't find being in here pleasurable," he replies. "But there is someone here to see you. And they seem oddly eager." She looks up from her manicure and crosses her left leg over her right.

"Well, why didn't you just send him up, then?"

"How do you know that it's a guy?"

She smirks and arches her back so that her breasts stick out farther, "It's always a guy."

He runs his tongue over his teeth, "You're lucky that Alfred was too busy preparing Mom's yoga snacks to answer the door. I don't think Dad would appreciate his Little Princess's fuck toy dropping by this late." She rolls her eyes as Ryan leaves the room, but can hear him stomping down the stairs and suggesting heatedly that they 'had best not keep Princess waiting.' She grins and lies back on her bed, stretching her arms above her head.

"You don't even know, Ry." She hears heavy footsteps coming up the wood stairs and slowly tails her hands down the line of buttons on the oversized dress shirt she is wearing over a pink camisole. She pops them all open, except for one, and then lets the smile slide of her face slowly as her eyes close and her muscles relax.

"I am allowed to come inside, aren't I?" She nods. He already knows her answer, though. His question is merely a part of his game. Her door clicks shut and she hears the lock on the doorknob turn slowly. He doesn't approach the bed like she thinks he will, instead choosing to lean back against the door.

"Sit up and come over here," he orders, and so she does. His hands grab the sides of her head, pulling her forcefully to his lips. His kisses are rough and she moans into his mouth as his fingers tangle into her hair and pull on her scalp. One of his hands eases down her neck and over her shoulder, slipping under the open dress shirt and rubbing just under her left breast with his fingertips. She tries to gently press her hips into his, but he roughly spins her around, pinning her to the door.

"My…my parents…" she gasps as the hand that was tangled in her hair slips down to cup her through her black leggings. He hushes her violently and nips at her earlobe, at the same time pulling at her camisole. She tries to grab at his head and push him farther into her neck, but he pinches at her braless chest, pinpointing her hardened nipple.

"Don't speak," he orders, his fingers still rubbing at her center through the thin material of her leggings. She moans softly and nods her head, feeling a warm stirring in her stomach. Ripping the last button off of her shirt, he shoves it off of her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor, his other hand abandoning her crotch and moving to pull her camisole down off her breasts roughly. The lack of bra leaves them jiggling openly, and his head bends down, lavishing the valley between with hard kisses punctuated by sharp licks and nips. His hands are running up and down her back, the soft touches sending shivers down her spine as his lips move and find her left nipple to latch on to.

Her back arches against him as his hand returns to between her legs, pressing firmly against her moistened heat. His other hand pinches at her right nipple and twirls it between his nimble fingers. Then, he cups the full weight of her breast in his hand, pressing the pad of his thumb roughly against her nipple. Leaving several harsh love-bites on her chest, he stands up to full height once more.

"Take off your leggings. But leave on your thong and this pink thing." She blushes as she realizes that he knows her too well, but peels off her leggings nonetheless, leaving only a skimpy piece of black lace. He has already stripped down and is perched on the edge of her bed, his legs spread wide. "Come here," he orders, grinning as she kneels in front of him, eyeing his fairly flaccid member. "Fix me."

She strokes him with her hand first, gently raking her nails over his sensitive skin. Gripping his full length, she pumps her hand up and down, watching and feeling as he hardens under her touch.

"Look at me," he demands, grunting down at her. Her large brown eyes stare up at him as she bends to press a gentle kiss to the underside of his shaft. She hears his groan and she sees him fighting the urge to allow his eyes to roll back as her mouth completely engulfs the tip of his penis. She sucks for a bit, still feeling him growing harder. Her hands are rubbing at the insides of his thighs in slow circles, her nails scraping his skin. As she takes more of him into her mouth, he throws back his head and grunts, a hand flying out to grip painfully tight on her hair. "Yes," he hisses, forcing her down farther. He prods at the back of her throat, and she gags a little, but he seems to like the vibrations against his length. She realizes that he's stopped firming when he tugs on her hair, and she releases him with a resounding pop.

He lies back on the bed, his hands resting behind his head, and she remains kneeling on the floor. He makes noises periodically, pretending to think.

"What can we do now?" he asks, but she knows it's rhetorical. "Here I am with a major boner, a willing girl, and all the time in the world." She takes that as her cue to crawl up onto the bed, and she sits between his spread legs, her eyes focused entirely on his erection. She remembers feeling it inside her their first time together as it stretched her in ways she had never imagined, hurting more than it was worth. But the next time, and the next time, and the next times, she hadn't been able to picture being satisfied with anything smaller.

"Straddle me," he orders, and she moves to kneel on either side of his hips. His mouth goes immediately to her protruding nipple as it peers over the top of her camisole, and he sucks on it for a while until his teeth clamp down around the fleshy bud. He pulls the flimsy material down again until it rests just beneath her breasts, the straps digging into her shoulders. She gasps and throws her head back, unconsciously grinding her hips against him. His hands grab for the straps of her thong, tugging them up. The strip between her legs presses up harshly against her moist folds and she practically screams.

"Uhh…" she grunts as on of his hands moves to pull up on the front of her thong, the other groping her unattended breast. Between groans, she thinks she hears Ryan padding down the hallway to his bedroom, but he bites on her breast again and all coherent thought ceases for the moment. And suddenly he throws her back, spreading his legs as he leans back against the headboard. Pointing at his penis, he smirks at her.

"You know what to do. Finish it this time." She's almost laying on her stomach, her head positioned over him. Her hands are holding onto his thighs, and her blonde tresses are tickling his crotch, but he growls because her mouth isn't on him yet. She stares up at him, like she knows he likes, and bobs her head, swirling her tongue around his thick member.

He trusts up into her moist cavern, forcing her to deep throat him and cutting off her air supply. His hand tangles in her hair and he rocks his hips, closing his eyes briefly as she begins to gag, the strain in her throat vibrating around his cock. Her hand rises to fondle his balls, and she squeezes her eyes shut when he's not looking, struggling to force a little bit of oxygen into her lungs. He lets her go for a second and she pulls away, gasping for air as she peppers kisses all over him.

"That's it," he groans, his hand grabbing her head again as he forces her mouth around him. "Suck my dick. Suck it." Finally, he lets out an animalistic grunt and she feels his hot seed spilling down her throat and coating it. He yanks her head away and she gulps in the air, her chest heaving wildly as he sighs contentedly. She stares at him. He's still hard.

"You're getting better." She smiles proudly. "I guess it's my turn now, huh." They switch places, and she watches as he spreads her legs. He bends down and runs his tongue over her damp slit, lapping up her juices. "Hmm… Actually, you're wet enough. And I'm getting impatient." She barely hears him, her eyes fluttering shut as he leans over her. He presses the tip of his penis against her opening, rocking his hips as he rubs it over her folds, slapping it against her sensitive nub. Her bright orbs flash open, and she pushes herself up, nearly knocking her head with his.

"No toys tonight?" she asks, almost sadly. His eyes widen slightly in surprise and he rolls off of her.

"You've got new ones?" She nods towards the nightstand and he yanks the drawer open impatiently. Hurriedly shifting through, he bypasses several different vibrators and dildos, tossing them onto the floor before snickering as he holds up a rather pink and fuzzy pair of handcuffs. "I hope you didn't expect to use these on me." She shakes her head and holds out her wrists. "Is there a second pair?" He is already reaching for her arm, tightening the cuffs around her and then the bedpost.

"There are four pairs." He grins wickedly and begins searching for a second. He finds it and attaches her other arm. "There are more."

"I heard you the first time," he snaps, clicking it around the bedpost. He sits back on his heels and smirks. "I like it. We'll leave it like this for now." He goes back to the drawer. "You're quite the kinky little bitch. Everyone sort of figures, but you're so freaking frigid in school that they can't really tell." He holds up a tube a lubricant, adding it to the pile on the carpet. He laughs loudly when he pulls out a miniature whip, and she distinctly hears the volume of the music in her brother's room increase.

She strains to see the pile, but the handcuffs are holding her in place.

"I guess we can have playtime first. You are my favorite toy." She smiles because she likes to think that it is a compliment. He climbs back onto the bed, dumping the assorted objects between her legs. Grabbing her ankles, he uses the third and fourth pair of handcuffs to anchor her legs to the bedposts along with her hands. She lays folded in half, her ass in the air, completely exposed to him along with her wet heat. He bends down again, working his mouth against her as he grips her thighs. She groans as his tongue darts inside her, and he digs his fingers into her flesh.

"Quiet," he hisses, his tongue dancing over her. "I don't want to hear you." But she can't control herself as he sucks on her, and she grunts. He pulls away, glaring at her, and slaps her hard on the ass. She yelps quietly, but he hits her again, and it stings. "If you're going to make any sounds, it's going to be because you can't handle my dick fucking you or because I tell you to. Now _quiet._" She bites down hard on her bottom lip and waits for him to continue.

Running his index finger over her wetness, he uses her juices as lubricant as he works the moisture around her anus, pressing in gently with his finger. She writhes under his touch, but remains silent, feeling the extremely familiar throbbing between her legs begin to intensify. She breathes heavily, her panting the only sound that he seems to be permitting. He grabs a toy from the stack, pressing it against her now moist opening. He lowers his mouth back to her slit, sucking on it as he presses the toy into her ass hole.

"Tell me how it feels," he demands, beginning to thrust it in and out.

"Oh God," she screams, tugging at the handcuffs on her arms. "Oh, God, fucking damn…" He smirks, increasing his pace. "Oh… Oh… Oh!" He begins tonguing her again, using his free hand to rub her clit in quick circles. Finally pushing the toy in as far as possible, he leaves it there, moving his hands to manipulate her folds. Spreading them wide, he sucks and nibbles and licks until she's shaking wildly, rattling the chains on her cuffs. He enters a single finger into her, feeling her slick walls clenching around him, and he stops all of his ministrations.

"Tell me how it feels," he repeats.

"Please," she groans, "Oh, God, please… Please, I'm so close." But he leaves her begging. He demands her to keep talking as he uncuffs her right hand and places it on his rock hard length. The hand job is quick, her fist pumping rapidly until his cum is coating her hand and his abdomen. He tells her to lick her hand clean, and she does, going back to wipe the drops off of him. The ache between her legs settles into a lull and he recuffs her hand. He kisses her folds again, flicking her nub with his tongue.

She hears a vibrating noise and looks over to see him flicking on one of her toys before holding it out to her. "Open up," he teases, pressing it against her lips. She wets it with her saliva until he's content, and then she lets it go. She watches as he rubs it through her juices, licking it a few times himself before pushing it in to her. She gasps at the vibrations in her core and attempts to arch her back, panting as he shoves in it all the way, pulls it out, and shoves it back again.

"Tell me-"

"Oh _God_!" she screams, yanking at the handcuffs. Her legs are shaking with the anticipation of her building orgasm, but she knows that he'll be mad if she cums before he enters her. "Fuck, God, _shit_!" Her hips buck and he laughs, slapping her ass hard with his free hand before rubbing her clit in fast circles.

And suddenly, everything stops. He stops thrusting the vibrator, leaving it on off, completely inside her, and removes his hand from her sensitive bud. She groans incoherently, bucking wildly and painfully in her position. He moves around to her side and twirls his tongue in her ear.

"Do you wanna cum?" She nods. "Tell me."

"I wanna cum," she whimpers. "Please." He twists the vibrator.

"I can't hear you."

"Make me cum," she says as he bites on her earlobe. "Please."

"Fucking _tell me_."

"Let me cum!" she screams, and this time she knows that the music in Ryan's room got louder. He pulls out the two toys, and she groans at the loss, only to groan again as he takes the cuffs off of her ankles, stretching out her muscles as her body lays flat again. She doesn't get a chance to adjust as his fingers slip inside her.

"You like that?" he grunts, pumping his fingers into her fluidly. She moans, her arms straining against the handcuffs that are binding her. "Yeah, I bet you like that. You love feeling my fingers stroking you, don't you? Mmm," he moaned softly. "You're so wet. Tell me what you want."

"I want to cum," she manages through her teeth. "Make me cum."

"With my fingers?" he taunts, twisting side to side as he adds another finger. "How do you want me to make you cum?"

"With your…" She trails off.

"Say it." He pumps harder and her back arches up off of the mattress as she gasps.

"With your dick. Make me cum with your dick." When he pushes in to her, she groans and claws at the air with her hands, rocking her hips to meet each of his powerful thrusts. His hands are braced on her pillow, and he's staring down deep into her eyes. She wants to touch the muscles in his back and feel them clenching as he rams his hips against hers, but she has to settle for the way that his lips touch hers, bruising them with the power in the kiss.

"Oh _shit_," he grunts, shortening the time between thrusts. "You're still _tight_." She feels the cuffs cutting into her wrists as she tugs against them in her effort to grind up against him. Her walls are tightening around him, and he suddenly falters.

"No," she gasps. "No, don't stop."

"Condom?" he questions, and his concern makes her heart flutter. But it could also be her imminent orgasm.

"Pill." He resumes his pace, and she hears the bed bang against the sheetrock on the wall. "Say my name." He raises his eyebrows in surprise at her daring request, but he's so close to his climax that he drops his head onto her shoulder. As his hot liquid coats her insides, he exhales.

"Shar…"

-

-

It is apparent to her that his parents don't give a flying fuck about whether or not he comes home because he is still sitting with her in her room, both of them naked and still rather horny. She decides to brush the homely knots out of her hair while she waits for him to want her, so she sits on the edge of the bed, cross-legged, and pulls at the strands. She is just about half-way done when he grabs her breasts from behind and begins placing kisses on her shoulder blades. Working his way over her shoulder, he moves up her neck and bites down hard on her earlobe once more.

"I want a snack," he hisses at her, and she drops the hairbrush. His fingers are easing their way down her stomach and rubbing at her hairless patch and she knows that he's not talking about food. She leans back against his solid chest as his fingers begin to get her moistened. Her body is beginning to feel weak from all the activity, but she wants nothing more than for his tongue to touch her again.

"Uh…" she groans softly as his index finger slips inside her, only to slip out moments later. The hand still on her breast pinches at the flesh and she whimpers. He suddenly pulls her back and she finds him lying down on the bed. He gestures for her to come and she smiles, crawling over to him and positioning herself above his face. His hands are smoothing over her ass and her thighs, eventually moving to pinch her nub as his tongue slips over her folds.

At first, her hands are helping to brace her body against the bed. Slowly, as his licking becomes more and more vicious, her hands slip up her body and begin fondling her nipples, squeezing her breasts tightly in ecstasy. He is making long strokes with his tongue, his one hand still rubbing at her nub. Her hips begin to buck slightly as the tip of his tongue slips inside her vagina, and his hands grip tightly onto her thighs, holding her body in place. She moans loudly as his tongue prods at her and she feels the fire in her stomach beginning to flare to its fullest as her inner walls begin contracting.

Suddenly his mouth sucks hard on her clit and she gasps, throwing her head back. He pushes her forward until she is positioned directly above his erect member, and then shoves down on her hips, embedding himself to the hilt. She rides him slowly, brushing her hair away from her sweaty face. He sits up slowly until his mouth reaches her nipples, and he teases them into peaks before thrusting up into her. He cums first, and she is left unsatisfied after he pulls away. Slipping her own fingers between her legs, she massages her folds before slipping her index finger into her hole. He notices and pulls them out, cleaning them off with a few licks. He tugs her up off the bed and bends her over, positioning himself behind her.

"No," she says, whirling around and covering her behind. "No." He turns her around again, pushing her top half down on the bed to be supported by her arms. His member is fairly soft, so he pumps it a few times with his own hand before pushing the tip against the opening of her vagina. She moans as he plunges into her, and the soreness in her thighs melts away.

When she finally climaxes, she falls limply forward onto the bed. They lay together in silence for a little while until she reaches over to trace the lines on his dark chest. Her lazy kisses on his arm and shoulder move over to his chest as she rolls to straddle him, and he smirks, grabbing her thighs.

"Your brother hates me," he laughs, throwing a glance at the wall behind her bed. "And I bet he really hates me now that he's actually heard me fuck his sister."

"Ryan hates everyone that enjoys me," she says simply, toying with his nipples.

"Everyone that enjoys you?" he questions, rising onto his elbows and knocking her back slightly.

"Being with me, being in me…"

"How many for the latter?"

"Just one," she says simply as she trails her fingers through his thick hair, pressing his mouth against her breast.

"Good. I don't like to share."

-

-

Ryan enters her room the next morning with bags under his eyes and a frown on his face. She raises an eyebrow and grins wickedly as he shields his eyes and grimaces until she covers her naked chest with the bed sheet.

"Oh, is the fuck toy gone now?" he snaps, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Jealous, Ry?" she taunts.

"So much."

She glares at him. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, brother."

"Submission doesn't suit you, sister." Her mouth falls open.

"I…"

He smirks at her. "The walls are surprisingly thin in this house."

-

-

Dominance is defined by Webster's dictionary as the state of being commanding, controlling, and prevailing over all others, and Sharpay Evans likes to think that if the dictionary contained examples, her name would be printed right below the definition, a professional headshot right beside it. She doesn't ask, she doesn't beg, she just takes. She is not weak, she is not passive, and she is not submissive.

There is, however, a single exception.

Chad Danforth is that single exception.

-

-

**Author's Note:** For the readers who were expecting something else from me, let's try to keep it positive! It's not an update of _Working Late_, but it's an update. It isn't Troy and Gabriella, but it's hot and heavy, steamy Chad and Sharpay. Mercy? Please? Just a little? For other readers, I hope you enjoyed what you just read. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
